


Une Légende d'Eos

by Chibi_Jing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daemons, Divine War, F/M, Love, Magic, Meteor, Prophecy, Tale, legend
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: Cette histoire propose de suivre sous forme de conte une vision possible de la vie d’Ardyn, de la Génèse d’Eos jusqu’à la fin de FFXV.





	Une Légende d'Eos

**Author's Note:**

> [One-shot / Terminé]
> 
> 1438 words – created dec 2017

Il y a fort longtemps, bien au-delà de mémoire d’Homme, une masse rocheuse gigantesque quitta le Cosmos pour entrer en contact avec la planète Eos.

Le caillou cyclopéen pénétra l’atmosphère à une vitesse folle, brûlant de mille feux sous l’effet de friction, illuminant le ciel du monde naissant.

 

Interpelés par la lumière, les Dieux se rassemblèrent pour prévenir le cataclysme et empêcher que le débris spatial n’anéantisse toute vie en s’écrasant.

Chacun y mit du sien pour stopper la redoutable chute : le Calcinateur attisa le feu pour consumer la menace, le Fulguréen envoya sa foudre perçante trancher la masse, l’Hydréenne de ses flots et le Draconéen de son souffle ralentirent sa course et enfin la Glacéenne gela les flammes du dangereux et massif projectile.

A son tour le plus vaillant d’entre eux, le colossal Archéen, saisit de ses bras ce qu’il restait de la météorite que ses semblables avaient endommagée pour l’empêcher de percuter le sol et de causer l’Apocalypse.

Le poids était tel que le géant s’enfonça dans le sol, modifiant le paysage sous la pression du lourd rocher. Mais il tint bon, et le Météore ne toucha pas la Terre.

 

Des siècles plus tard, le monde d’Eos vit prospérer de nombreuses formes de vies sous le regard bienveillant des Six.

Les humains, soutenus par le sulfureux Ifrit, se développèrent bien au-delà des espérances des Dieux. Leur ascension fut telle qu’ils rejetèrent les Six, persuadés de n’avoir aucun compte à leur rendre.

Profondément blessé par le comportement arrogant des humains, l’Infernal décida de leur retirer ce que sa bénédiction leur avait apporté en débutant une croisade incendiaire sur la Terre.

Shiva, la bien-aimée d’Ifrit tenta de le raisonner, mais rien ne pouvait apaiser le feu qui brûlait en lui. Les Dieux furent contraints de s’affronter pour tenter de préserver l’intégrité d’Eos, engendrant de terribles meurtrissures.

A l’issue de la bataille, le Calcinateur fut vaincu, sa dépouille formant un volcan aujourd’hui appelé Ravatogh. Une faille gigantesque telle une cicatrice sur la face d’Eos apparut et prit le nom de Ravin de Taelpar, tandis que les Dieux, exténués, sombrèrent dans le sommeil à l’exception de Bahamut destiné à veiller jusqu’à l’apparition de celui qui serait à même de guérir les maux de la Terre.

 

Car dans leur conflit, les Six ont provoqué un accident aux conséquences dramatiques. Du Météore sont tombés des fragments, et notamment une entité extra-terrestre aux cellules chargées de noirceur.

 

Cette présence daemonique parcourut le monde à la recherche d’un moyen de se reproduire, contaminant Eos tel un virus. C’est ainsi que naquirent les premiers daemons, des formes de vie endémiques entrées en contact avec le parasite mutant et se transformant en des émanations de ténèbres corrompues.

Peu à peu, l’entité s’adapta à son nouvel environnement, se métamorphosant toujours plus alors qu’elle semait les graines du Mal sur la Terre ; jusqu’au jour où elle avait perdu suffisamment de matériel daemonique pour ne plus ressembler à une créature de la nuit mais à un individu.

 

Un tout jeune garçon innocent aux cheveux pourpres.

 

Le petit fut adopté par un couple de fermiers qui le trouvèrent seul et perdu par un soir d’orage. Ils l’élevèrent avec amour et avec le temps, le garçonnet devant un jeune homme bienveillant simplement heureux de pouvoir aider son prochain.

Un jour cependant, un accident survint lorsque des daemons attaquèrent le petit village : sa mère fut blessée par une des créatures, la promettant à une mutation irréversible. Dévasté par le chagrin, le jeune homme s’approcha d’elle pour lui prendre la main.

 

C’est alors que le miracle se produisit.

 

De la lumière émana des mains du jeune homme, apaisant sa mère et extrayant toute cellule ténébreuse de son corps, l’arrachant aux griffes de la nuit.

Peu de temps après, le jeune homme découvrit qu’il était également immunisé aux effets du parasite mutant qui décimait le monde. Il prit donc une décision : maîtriser ses facultés hors du commun et parcourir Eos à la recherche de gens à soigner ou de daemons à occire.

 

Les mois passèrent. Le jeune homme sillonnait la Terre comme il se l’était promis afin d’en faire disparaître le Mal. Partout sur sa route, le peuple louait ses bonnes actions et l’accueillait comme un sauveur.

 

Son périple le conduisit jusqu’à un duché reculé à l’Est. C’est là qu’il la rencontra.

Eléanore. La fille unique du Duc Lucis Caelum.

Le jeune homme tomba amoureux au premier regard. Bien que la belle gravita dans un univers différent du sien, elle ne fut pas insensible à ses charmes. Faisant fi des protocoles, elle se rapprocha de lui malgré la désapprobation de sa famille.

Les deux jeunes gens firent grandir un amour sincère mais caché, Eléanor étant promise à un autre membre de la noblesse. Mus par leurs sentiments passionnés ils se marièrent dans le plus grand secret, intégrant ainsi l’homme à la chevelure pourpre à la prestigieuse famille Lucis Caelum. Les membres de cette dernière finirent par découvrir la vérité, mais il était trop tard pour la changer.

 

Un beau jour, le Draconéen descendit sur Terre pour remettre un présent à l’humanité : un Cristal capable d’élire un Roi chargé d’éradiquer définitivement les ténèbres de ce monde.

Ils songèrent tous au mari d’Eléanore. Cet homme aux pouvoirs extraordinaires était destiné à devenir le premier roi de la lignée Lucis Caelum.

 

Mais le Cristal rejeta cet homme.

 

Si cela avait échappé à tous, et surtout au principal intéressé, la Pierre Sacrée savait de son côté reconnaître l’engeance des ténèbres. Elle ne put accorder le privilège à celui qui était malgré lui à l’origine du Mal, causant son inéluctable déchéance.

 

En dépit des protestations désespérées d’Eléanor, l’homme fut chassé du pays. Pire encore, le prétendant originel d’Eléanor décida par jalousie et vengeance de faire de cet homme un bouc émissaire que tout le monde considèrerait bientôt comme un monstre.

Déchu de sa royauté, le pauvre homme n’eut d’autre choix que de fuir tandis que chacun s’empressait de rayer son nom des écrits afin d’effacer jusqu’à son existence.

L’accablant encore d’avantage, son corps rendu immortel par l’ingestion de cellules noires au fur et à mesure qu’il soignait la population lui interdisait de goûter à la délivrance de la mort. La décision fut donc prise de l’incarcérer sur l’île d’Angelgard, afin que ses ténèbres ne contaminent plus le monde.

 

Pendant des siècles, il fut contraint de survivre seul dans son purgatoire.

Il ne sut pas qu’Eléanor portait son enfant. Tout le monde pensa qu’il était celui du prétendant jaloux, désormais devenu le premier roi de la lignée Lucis Caelum après avoir finalement épousé la pauvre femme.

Il ne sut pas non plus qu’Eléanor mourut peu de temps après de chagrin, effaçant ainsi le dernier témoignage de son existence aux yeux de tous.

Il perdit le compte des années, solitaire dans sa prison éternelle.

 

Puis un jour, la lumière se glissa par les interstices, le tirant de son infinie torpeur.

 

L’homme sortit et découvrit un nouveau monde. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour comprendre que les ténèbres l’avaient envahi bien plus profondément que ce que les gens voulaient bien croire. Telle quelle, Eos était perdue. Seule l’apparition du Roi élu par le Cristal pouvait la sauver, et le délivrer de sa souffrance.

L’homme partit donc en quête de l’Elu.

Pour ce faire, il infiltra un Empire, manipula les élites, créa des guerres et tua des Dieux afin de mener son plan à bien.

Lorsque le Roi élu se révéla enfin, l’homme fut partagé entre son besoin de le protéger afin qu’il mène sa mission à bien et sa haine viscérale pour ce jeune homme qui portait le patronyme de ceux l’ayant trahi.

 

Après bien des épreuves, le Roi élu vint lui faire face.

Agé d’une trentaine d’années, Noctis semblait déterminé à vaincre celui qu’il tenait pour responsable de tous les malheurs de ce monde.

Les deux hommes s’affrontèrent dans une lutte sans pitié, repoussant leurs limites jusqu’à l’impossible.

Enfin, la force du Roi élu se montra suffisante pour terrasser l’homme et ses ténèbres. Vaincu, il s’écroula au sol, son œuvre achevée. Il quitta cette Terre sur un sourire apaisé, émotion qu’il n’avait pas ressentie depuis plus de 2000 années.

Rendus dans les limbes, l’homme et Noctis se firent face une dernière fois. Le jeune roi s’acquitta de sa tâche jusqu’au bout, réduisant à néant tout ce qui restait de ténèbres en brisant jusqu’à l’image même de l’homme dont l’existence provenait des Etoiles.

 

Dans un monde lavé de toute noirceur, les gens échangèrent pendant longtemps le récit du Roi élu qui délivra Eos du Mal qui la rongeait.

 

Mais personne ne conta jamais l’histoire d’Ardyn Izunia.


End file.
